Elemental Magic
Magia naturalis (or elemental magic) is the most common of the four classes of magic. Magi naturalis develop affinities to one or more of six central elements: fire, earth, water, air, aether and void. Alternatively, affinities can develop for specific elemental subsets, like steam, wood, or metal. Development At a young age, magi naturalis develop their first affinity. Another may develop later, but as the subject gets older the chances of new affinities will diminish exponentially. Magi do not choose their elements, they develop based on personality. For this reason it is nigh impossible to have conflicting affinities (e.g. fire and water, aether and void) unless the subject is schizofrenic, has multiple personal disorder or is an aether user bound with a soul in possession of the opposing elements. Magi who aren't proficient in any of the core elements may develop an affinity for a specific elemental subset, such as wood, lightning, ink, steam, etc. Elements What affinities develop depend largely on the personality of the subject. Fire Fire magi control heat and friction. Common domestic applications include cooking, metallurgy, or sustaining steam power. Due to its destructive nature, and the ease at which it can be created, fire is especially useful for combat. This affinity often develops in users with any of the following traits: * Hot-headed / short tempered * Aggressive * Impatient * Brash * Reckless * Shortsighted * Cocky Water Water magi control the flow of liquids. This can include ink, diluted drinks, and even blood. Water, being present everywhere, makes this element particularly useful for detection. Only especially talented water magi can conjure water without a solid body already present, however. This affinity often develops in users with any of the following traits: * Calm / Patient * Intelligent * Cunning * Habitual Air Air magi control the flow and properties of air. This can be extended to affecting vibrations (and therefore, sound), or by changing air density to permit, improve, deny or reduce flight. Specialized and savant air magi can influence weather, and/or moisture and heat in the atmosphere. This affinity often develops in users with any of the following traits: * Hyperactive * Optimistic * Whimsical * Energetic * Outgoing * Naive Earth Earth magi can manipulate any natural, solid element (primarily soil, wood, and stone). To a much lesser extent, this can include metal, steel, and crystal. The nature of this element makes it especially useful in construction or personal defence. This affinity often develops in users with any of the following traits: * Reserved * Stubborn * Conservative * Wise Aether Aether magi control the 'essence' of all things. Apt users can transcend linguistic barriers or communicate telepathically, even across great distances with the aid of a medium. One of the rarest of elements, aether is one of two elements only elk and deer can naturally develop affinities to. They can adopt a light—a spirit familiar. In rare cases, Lights have been known to be a spirit of the recently deceased, though the practice is generally frowned upon. This affinity often develops in users with any of the following traits: * Generous * Accepting * Altruistic * Soft-spoken Void Void is the metaphysical element of 'nothingness'. Users can temporarily steal physical or magical characteristics including illnesses, abilities, and even light. Exceptional users can trap and bend space and time to give the illusion of teleportation or speed. Void is one of two elements only elk and deer can naturally develop affinities to. This affinity often develops in users with any of the following traits: * Pessimism * Paranoid * Selfish * Grim Due to its nature there is stigma associated with being a void user. Trivia * Through soulbinding, unadepts can become magi naturalis. This class is the only one of the four that can be acquired by choice. * Someone with dissociative indentity disorder can have two conflicting affinities. * It is common for magi naturalis to gain one or two affinities. Three are rare, and there are less than ten four-affinity magi in the known world. Category:Magic Types Category:Phenomena